


Jealousy and Insecurity

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino was a jealous little boyfriend and Ohno just had to shut him up with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy and Insecurity

“Tadai”

“Stop. Don’t you dare to step in,” Nino stopped Ohno’s greeting angrily. His eyes were pointed to his boyfriend. There were flames flickering on those beautiful eyes.

“What?!” Ohno was startled. He just had a tiring day at work and all he wanted was to have proper rest, not a silly fuss.

Nino walked closer to Ohno. He knew that he wasn’t wrong, but Ohno had told him that he was tired with his stupid assumption on everything so he just _had_ to make sure. ' _A little jealousy is cute, but your insecurity had driven me crazy,' he said._

The closer Nino got to Ohno, the more he was sure that his boyfriend had done something suspicious. He didn’t stop, though. He moved closer until Ohno was in reach of his arms. He breathed the air again, he was sure that he wasn’t wrong now.

“You smell like a woman,” he hissed to Ohno.

Ohno rolled his eyes. _Not again._

“Of course I do. I just had a filming of my drama. There are women on set, as far as I remember. What? You don’t like _that_ too? Geez,” he cussed and made his way to the bathroom. He was tired and spent and Nino’s infinite jealousy was too much to handle at times like that.

“I said don’t you dare to step in. Which part of it did you not understand?” Nino blocked his way.

Ohno grunted. Nino didn’t leave him any choices. He moved closer to Nino, put one of his arms around Nino’s waist and use the free one to hold Nino’s neck from the back. He pulled him closer and kissed him on his lips.

It all happened too fast Nino wasn’t able to react properly. Ohno’s kisses were always enough to shut him and his insecurity up anyway. He kissed back and moved his hands to under Ohno’s shirt. The moment his hands touched his boyfriend’s bare skin, he had already forgotten about the smell on Ohno’s shirt.

Ohno started to undress Nino. They were still in their living room but he couldn’t care less. What needed was only one kiss to make him forgot about his hard day at work. And, to get _something else_ hard instead.

Nino did the same to Ohno, moving his hands all over Ohno’s body to take off whatever piece of clothing he was wearing. In no time, they were already both naked in their living room.

Nino broke their kiss and tried to pull Ohno to their bedroom, but Ohno wasn’t letting him and pushed him down to the sofa instead. He continued kissing Nino while one of his hand was reaching down to between Nino’s thigh. He was hard already. Ohno grinned.

“So eager, so wanting, you insecure jealous little boyfriend,” he said before grabbing Nino’s member and started stroking it hard.

Nino moaned to the kiss and it only made Ohno more aroused. He stroked harder and Nino was cumming in no time. Ohno covered his middle finger with Nino’s cum, using it like lube, then push it to his hole. Nino groaned. His body was still in the bliss of his orgasm and Ohno’s finger inside him sent him more to the pleasure.

Ohno pushed another finger to Nino’s hole, moving it inside out, driving Nino crazy, and continued pushing more fingers until Nino’s hole was loose enough. Not long after, he pulled out all of his finger and pushed his cock inside. He moaned, the feeling of Nino’s walls against his cock was blissful and he wanted to savor it before starting to fuck his boyfriend hard.

Meanwhile, Nino had finally been back from his post-orgasm bliss and started to feel aroused again. His cock was hard against Ohno’s thigh. He moved his face closer to Ohno and kissed him hungrily on his lips.

The kiss made Ohno lose his mind. He started to move his cock inside Nino. He didn’t even bother to start slow at first. The sound of his balls slapping Nino’s ass was filling the air. Along with their moans, grunts, and screams.

“Baby you’re still so tight after all these years, sshh...” Ohno said while still slamming his cock deeper to Nino’s ass.

“It’s because you’re so big... ughh...” Nino groaned. He reached over his abandoned cock and started to stroke himself.

“Don’t. Touch. Yourself. While. I’m. Fucking. You,” Ohno said, thrusting his cock deeper with every word.

Nino groaned. He stopped his hand’s movement and put it on Ohno’s back instead. Holding him tight and making scratches on that perfect shaped back.

Ohno was right, Nino didn’t need to touch himself while he was fucking him because Ohno hit his sweet spot with his every thrust and while he wasn’t really aware about it, he was on the edge once again.

“I... I’m close... ughh...” he groaned.

Hearing that, Ohno moved one of his hands from Nino’s hips to Nino’s longing cock. He stroked it again, and Nino came right after. Nino’s orgasm resulted in his walls squeezing Ohno’s cock tighter. After a moment, he came hard inside him.

\---

“Last night was great,” Nino said while they were having breakfast the next morning.

“Of course it was,” Ohno grinned.

“I wonder... Maybe next time we should wear costume when we do role playing like that, maybe I can borrow some of Jun’s” Nino said while munching his food.

“Your words has always been hard to take off, I don’t think I will be patient enough to take the costumes off without breaking it. I don’t like to make Matsujun angry. He’s annoying when he’s angry,” he answered.

“Well, if you said so then, what do you think I should act for the next role playing?” Nino asked.

“Jealous and insecure boyfriend suit you well. I love that,” Ohno answered, looking straight to Nino’s eyes.

Nino snorted, “why won’t you just admit that it’s you who’s actually been jealous and insecure of no reason?”

“No I’m not,” Ohno denied.

Nino scoffed. “Yeah, right.”


End file.
